<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and you’ll always be by my side, ‘til the day I die by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181465">and you’ll always be by my side, ‘til the day I die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gods AU, Hope, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sadness, inspired by tgcf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong is a broken god. Seonghwa is the only one left that still believes in him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and you’ll always be by my side, ‘til the day I die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by chapter 88 of the novel tian guan ci fu (heaven official’s blessing) by mo xiang tong xiu. it’s beautiful, and although it is very very long i suggest you read it :)</p><p>in this chapter, the author said her inspiration for the whole novel was this beautifully tragic prompt: ‘in a broken and defeated temple with a soon be forgotten god and a young devout follower’. i really hope my take on the prompt, albeit similar to the original, did it justice &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flames were pretty. </p><p>Even as they ravaged the city that had once been his home, his kingdom, the place he had once flourished in, Hongjoong couldn’t help but to admire their beauty at least a little. Growing up as the Crown Prince of the land meant that he had always had an eye for things exquisite and magnificent. The fire currently tearing through the Capital contrasted gorgeously with the deep blue of the night sky and the stars that looked as if they had been flecked onto the heavens with a paintbrush. </p><p>Hongjoong’s heart clenched a little. He may have been rejected from the city, from his people that blamed him for things entirely out of his control, but it would always have a special place in his heart. He had grown up there, met and lost his two best friends, helped his citizens when they were in need, ascended into godhood on the bridge connecting it with the outside world. It had been his beginning. And now it was to go down in history as just another city fallen to the rebellion of a neighbouring one. </p><p>Being a god had its perks, sure, but ascension also brought with it loneliness and a feeling of disconnect from humanity. Being a god hated by the people was even worse. He had no idea how he was still even around - usually a god with no believers would simply disintegrate, one of the many forgotten by the ever-changing tides of history. Hongjoong had forgotten the last time he had experienced simple everyday joys such as biting into a steaming hot meat bun, or setting free a lantern into the stream of glowing lights at a festival. Oh, what he would give to be normal again. </p><p>From his vantage point in the mountain opposite the burning city, he realised that he had unconsciously wandered to the Holy Royal Pavilion - the first temple constructed for him when he became a god. The once glorious structure was now left dilapidated, paint peeling from the wooden features and dust layering the offerings table and the statue with his smiling face on it. He was surprised no one had come to loot it yet - but then again, this temple had always been a secluded one, hidden in a dark side of the mountain wall. </p><p>The sight tugged at his heartstrings, and he let out a sigh before walking in. He brushed his hand across the long-forgotten walls, admiring what had once been a glorious mural of him playing the part of a hero at a local festival but was now just a stone slab with chipped paint dropping off of the edges. </p><p>How did it come to this? Hongjoong had tried his best, he really had. To help cure the horrendous disease sweeping its way through the Royal Capital. To help defend from the rebels from the neighbouring city of the kingdom, to try and find a peaceful solution to the conflict. But he had failed. And when the people needed to blame these tragedies on someone, he had become the scapegoat. Being the Crown Prince adored by the citizens to being the hated cause of all their problems - Hongjoong laughed bitterly. There were not many who could say they had gone through that. </p><p>Footsteps snapped him out of his train of thought. Hongjoong whipped around to see a lanky teen, maybe sixteen or seventeen enter the building. He had filthy bandages all over his face and arms, and his clothes were patchy and dirty. Hongjoong couldn’t be seen by humans, but was wary anyway - what was he doing here? Come to steal the solid gold statue? To slash the signs on the walls advertising peace and prosperity? He had become pretty immune to people vandalising his temples, but it still hurt sometimes. </p><p>To his surprise, the youth stood solemnly in front of the golden statue, looking up into the eyes of the glorious Crown Prince Hongjoong had once been. He reached up, and placed a single, snow white flower inbetween the fingers of the figure. The flower was so small that it could barely be seen. Looking at the tiny thing in the hands of the great statue, Hongjoong couldn’t help but chuckle.  </p><p>To his surprise, the young man whipped around. Oops. Hongjoong hadn’t controlled his voice enough. He was about to make a dash for it before he let anything else slip when the youth opened his mouth. </p><p>“Your Highness? Is that you?”</p><p>Hongjoong stopped, mouth open in shock. How long had it been since he had been called a title other than Scrap Collector, Prince of Misfortune, Laughing Stock of the Realms? He stood frozen to the spot in disbelief. </p><p>“You might not remember me but... my name is Park Seonghwa. You saved me once at a Royal Festival many years ago...”</p><p>Hongjoong strained to remember. The kid he had caught falling off of a bridge? How did this Park Seonghwa still remember him? Being the shitty god that he was, he accidentally let the small amount of spiritual energy he had out of control again, and the youth managed to glimpse an outline of his figure. Hongjoong reigned it in quickly before grimacing. Now he had really done it. He was going to be in so, so much trouble once he got back to the Upper Court-</p><p>“YOUR HIGHNESS! Please, please say something! Anything is fine... I can’t bear to be distanced from you like this...”</p><p>Eyes widening at the sudden request, Hongjoong gave up. He was in enough trouble with the higher-ups already, what was a bit of exposure going to do?</p><p>The soft voice that came out of his mouth was strangely cynical:</p><p>“Forget me.”</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widened. “What?” He questioned in a small voice, almost too breathy to be heard. </p><p>“I said, forget me.” What was he doing? This wasn’t like him. “Everyone else has already. It’s better if you just move on. Leave me in the past where I deserve to be.”</p><p>Seonghwa closed his mouth and dropped his head towards his feet. His fists clenched, veins popping through the grime that was on his hands, nails digging into the tender skin underneath. He stayed silent, still as the statue behind him. Hongjoong couldn’t get a read on his feelings. </p><p>Thinking that he had done enough damage for one night, the god turned to leave. However, before stepping foot out of the temple, he heard a small voice. </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>Hongjoong froze in place. His heart beat rapidly, brain whirring as he turned around slowly. </p><p>Seonghwa lifted his head and stared straight ahead. Even though he was invisible to the human eye, Hongjoong felt like the young man was staring straight into his damaged soul. “I won’t forget.”</p><p>Hongjoong stumbled out of the temple, falling to his knees on the dusty brown ground in front of it. His mind was in a bad state of disarray. Why? Why did this Seonghwa person still believe in him? He was a joke, a disappointment who had failed to achieve his one dream of saving the common people. So why was this boy the only one left who believed in him? WHY? HE WASN’T WORTHY!</p><p>He got up on shaky knees and prepared to leave. However, Seonghwa just would not give up. Running outside like a madman, he stopped just a short distance away from where Hongjoong was standing, as if he was able to sense the god’s presence. Tears dripped down his face as he bit his lip hard. </p><p>“Everyone else might blame you for everything that went wrong. I don’t care. They can stick to their shitty beliefs. But I will NEVER FORGET!”</p><p>Seonghwa threw his bandaged hands up and steeled himself in the ground. With the tears streaming down his face, and the flames of the faraway city roaring behind him, Hongjoong could only think that the strong figure in front of him looked more powerful than any god he had ever seen. A drop of salty water slid down his face and plopped onto the dry earth below. He started slowly walking backwards, tripping over rocks and branches, scared of the passion, the dedication he had not seen directed towards him in so long.</p><p>Seonghwa faced Hongjoong. Fear and resentment. Courage and hope. Admiration and longing all shone bright on his face, outshining the glowing moon watching over them. He sobbed and looked up at the sky, at the heavens that enveloped them in that moment. </p><p>“I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p><p>tgcf chapter 1-24: https://www.sakhyulations.com/novel/heaven-officials-blessing/</p><p>chapter 24-end: https://drive.google.com/drive/mobile/folders/1oXnp5Y2OD70i78utu4BcQ3xgAlygypd0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>